


celestial woman

by calarinanis



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calarinanis/pseuds/calarinanis
Summary: Once upon a time, Aethelflaed had been the moon to one man, the sun to another and yet now she was a star shining alone in the depths of the night sky.
Relationships: Aethelflaed Lady of Mercia/Erik Thurgilson, Aethelflaed Lady of Mercia/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	celestial woman

The moon of Wessex, she had been called once upon a time by Erik who had spent many hours in the praise of her luminous face and peaceful wisdom.

She had loved him, heart and soul, and regretted deeply that they had not more time together. He had been a beautiful soul with a quietly clever mind who had loved every part of her. 

She remembered the first time, he had called her his moon and treated her as if she was just as precious. 

_“Sweet Aethelflaed, spare me from your fierce tongue.” He had teased, gently tracing circles on her cheek with his calloused fingers._

_Her cheeks reddened although her eyes held a hint of mischief. “I cannot submit so easily to a Dane, even one as handsome as you.” Her voice was light and airy imbued with humour._

_“My moon, tease me not, I cannot wait any longer.” Erik trailed his fingers further down her neck, parting her hair and marvelling at its silkiness. His fingers were tender and warm as they caressed her neck._

_Boldly, she leant over and kissed him. “Your moon, that is presumptuous.” She met his gaze. I am a Lady.”_

_“Indeed, you are my lady. My lady moon.” The corners of his mouth turned up whilst his blue eyes turned soft with love. “A face so pale, so beautiful it is worthy of the moon himself and yet I am only a warrior.”_

_Aethelflaed moved closer to him. “You are my warrior.”_

Though his appearance had been terrifying to some, she had revelled in the rings that adorned his muscular arms and the fierceness of his face. Far more handsome than the pretty and vain husband she had married. 

Wistfulness flooded her soul. 

She and Erik could have been so happy with the Danes, they could have lived on a small piece of land somewhere and he would have seen their daughter.

Sweet little Aelfwynn who instead believed that her father hated her because he showed no affection and took no interest. 

Erik would have treasured them both. 

* * *

  
  


The sun of Wessex, she had been termed by Uhtred who for all his mocking remarks about her father and mother could not believe they had produced someone with fine golden hair and fire in her soul. 

She had held feelings for him since she was a child, unwilling to admit how his behaviour as a Dane tempted her in ways she could not explain. And, when he came for her she saw how his eyes flicked across her face reading every emotion on display. 

She also saw how his eyes lit up despite the worry on his face. It had led them both into feelings they could not control nor had any wish to stop. She felt the love within her heart and saw in his tender actions he felt the same way. 

They had been happy for a time. 

_“I have never understood how you are so different from your father and mother.” He had said as they lay side by side in her bed. “You are warm and open and generous.”_

_A smile settled upon her face as she rested her head upon his shoulder. “And you are a fearsome Dane with a fondness for Saxons.”_

_“It is true. Although not all Saxons. Only some.” He nuzzled at her neck and she let out a moan. “Only for the sun of all Saxons.”_

_She placed a kiss upon his chest. “I was not aware that I had become my father’s heir.”_

_“The strong sun whose beauty hurts to behold not a boy born to a father.” Uhtred’s mouth crooked up in a smirk. “The sun who basks the whole world in light yet is dangerous if you linger too long.”_

He had been everything to her. Loyal and tender, willing to charge into battle for her and yet not blinded to her faults. When she was wrong, he would make his feelings known regardless of the fact he was nothing but a minor ealdorman and she was the Lady of Mercia. 

And, she had given herself to him. 

However, it was now time for her to stand alone once more despite the anguish railing within her heart. 

* * *

The star of Mercia, her people had chanted at her coronation as they rallied behind their Lady. She had outshone her husband in every way, it was fitting for her to be their ruler despite her sex. 

It was Aldhelm who had been the originator of this phrase.

_“I believe we will be best served by Lady Aethelflaed, the bright star of Mercia.” He had said proclaiming his allegiance to every man present._

_Others quickly followed suit._

_“I will gladly serve our Lady of Mercia, God’s chosen and the bright star in the night’s sky who led us to victory.”_

_“The Lady Aethelflaed has proven she is as rare as the stars that surround us, I will give her my oath.”_

_On and on they had gone, each ealdorman offering their oath to her using the name that Aldhelm had so cleverly coined for her. Beautiful yet held aloft from the mundanities of Earth, not something to be possessed but valued for its worth._

_“We name you our Lady of Mercia.” Ludeca had said. “You may take your seat and may God grant you a reign to outshine all those who came before you.”_

_Aldhelm looked at her, they had been successful after Uhtred’s resignation. “I propose a toast to our Lady Aetheflaed, Mercia’s shining star after the darkness.”_

She had taken pleasure in the adoration at first. 

To be referred to as a star who brought them out of the darkness had flattered her more than she would care to admit. It had given her glory, the kind that poets would sing tales about for centuries, and been an excellent way to command her people.

Yet, now she realised a single star shone brightly but it was a lonely destiny. 

The moon had a partner in the sun and the sun had a partner in the moon but the stars had no-one to complete them. She had been the moon to Erik’s adoring sun and the sun to Uhtred’s brilliant moon but now she stood all alone. 

A lone star to act as a guide to others, cursed to forever stand alone. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
